years later, all's happy?
by kingdom.t
Summary: A typical day in konoha no gakure turns into something more as 2 people come back and friendships fall apart. NARUxHINA
1. Chapter 1

A typical day in konoha no gakure turns into something more as 2 people come back and friendships fall apart. NARUxHINA

Disclaimer: naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto. Not me.

* * *

Namikaze naruto was currently sitting in his office doing some paperwork when kakashi came in.

"naruto, there is a man and a women wanting to see you" said kakashi calmly. Afetrall, this was just another normal day in the village of konoha no gakure.

"send them in" said naruto after sighing. He was tierd to say the least. Today he had to have a meeting with the council about uchiha sasuke. Sasuke was being marked as a missing-nin and threat to the hidden leaf village and as buch as he hated to admit it. They were right. Sasuke was dangours right now and that was the simple truth of it. It was because of this very reason that he had had an argument with sakura yesterday when he found out about the meeting.

|FLASH BACK|

Naruto and sakura where currently in the training grounds

"so what are you going to do?" asked sakura

"what do you mean?" asked a confused naruto

"about the meeting, you baka! They want to mark sasuke-kun as a missing nin!" souted an angry haruno

"sakura-chan…they're right. Sasuke is a threat to this village"

"what? How dare you naruto! I thought you promised me to bring him back!" said sakura while holding back her angry tears

"sakura!" shouted an angry namikaze. The last thing he needed was the old sakura back, the sakura which couldn't get over a stupid crush "I know I promised and I intened to keep that promise-"

"then why are you allowing this?"

"because I'm the 6th hokage"

"so you suddenly think you're big headed? You've changed naruto" half shouted sakura

"no. I didn't change. You did. Do you know why I allowed this? Why I had no choice? Because I too made a promise that day. i promised every citezen, ninja or civlian, baby or elder, of konoha no gakure that I would defend them at all costs! No harm shall come to no one in this village as long as I'm alive" with that naruto turned to face the exit of thr training grounds "sakura…"

"what?"

"grow up…please" with that he left an offended sakura staring at him as he dissaperd out of site. Inbetween the trees a certain copy ninja look a bit disspointedly at the conversation. It looked like his student still hadn't got over a childhood crush.

|FLASHBACK END|

"ok" said kakashi and with that he left. 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"come in" said naruto while prying this would be over soon so he could go home to his daughter, kushina, and wife, hinata.

In came a lady with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was accompanied by a man who's hair was identical to naruto's except that the man's hair was brown and not blond. Naurto sensed genjutsu. He decided to play dumb but have his guard up. His was no ordinary genjutsu either, this was above hokage level genjutsu. No wonder kakashi hadn't noticed.

"so" said naruto as he looked at the man and women in front if him "what can I do for you?"

"we want to discuss something with you hokage-sama" said the man. The women looked worried but happy at the same time

"what is it?" asked naruto.

"well you see, it's a S-class secrete" said the women

"ok but first tell me something" responded naruto

"what?"

"who are you?" asked naruto suddenly as 2 clones of him appeared behind the man and women each pointing kunai knifes towards their targets.

"how did you know?" asked the man with a proud voice as he and the women realised their genjutu

Naruto's eyes widened. Before him there was a man and a women. But, not just any man and women. The man was in fact an older version of naruto with those blues eyes and blond hair while the women had waist length red hair and bright green eyes just like his daughter.

"how?" was all that was said in that office.

* * *

Hope you liked it! XD I'll try and update soon(as in next week) but if not I should put a notice up.

Please Read & Review!

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A typical day in konoha no gakure turns into something more as 2 people come back and friendships fall apart. NARUxHINA

Disclaimer: naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto. Not me.

* * *

"_How?" was all that was said in that office._

* * *

"How" repeated Naruto only this time more forcefully. Before him stood 2 people he, and everyone for that matter, thought dead. Before him stood his mother, Namikaze Kushina, and his father, Namikaze Minato.

"We're not sure" said Minato "me and your mother simply woke up near the desert the Kyuubi attacked" Naruto instantly clutched his stomach where the kyuubi right this moment was going crazy for sensing Minato's presence.

"How long?" asked naruto "how long have you been back?"

"One month. We had to recover our strength because when we woke up, we were far too weak to come to Konoha straight away" responded Kushina "That's why we're here only today"

"One month?" said naruto turning around to face the window that over looked konoha no gakure on it's fine day

There was silence in the office during which the Kyuubi talked to naruto

"_Kit, they're telling the truth" said the fox in a serious tone_

"_Huh? How do you know that?" asked naruto_

"_Wow. God only knows how you managed to became hokage being a baka that you are" said the kyuubi while sighing "Listen and listen well because I'm only going to explain this once"_

_Naruto nodded _

"_Me being a kitsune means that I have what you may call…superior senses where I can see somebody's aura and judge them based on that" said the kyuubi_

"_Oh ok so what you're saying is that that their auras are pure" said naruto finally understanding what he meant "arigatou"_

With that the silence was broken with the sound of a door opening. In had come Kushina, Naruto's daughter, who went running in and launched herself onto Naruto's arms.

"Daddy!" screamed the hyper toddler.

While Kushi-chan was distracted, Kushina and Minato put their genjutsu on again. Minato and Kushina just smiled.

"Where's your mum?" asked Naruto

"she's down there talking to Kakashi-niichan" said kushina while pointing at Hinata who was talking to Kakashi in front of the building "I snuck up here"

"Awesome" said a laughing hokage high-fiveing his daughter.

Minato and Kushina sweat dropped. Liked father; like daughter they guessed. Naruto turned around with a serious face holding a set of keys

"Here are the keys to your apartment." Said Naruto "we can talk tomorrow."

Minato and Kushina both nodded. Naruto opened the door of his office and said "bye…" mum…dad said Naruto to himself. He shut the door and made his way along the corridor with a VERY hyper Kushi-chan.

* * *

Please R&R

thanks :)


End file.
